How I Met your Father
by Kingdomheart7
Summary: Musumena, a young girl training to be a Pokemon trainer, has her life stuck between learning to be a Pokemon trainer and listening to her Mom's story as a Pokemon trainer. (Currently not being worked on, will continue writing later)
1. A Day in my Shoes

**Hello, this is my second story I really plan on doing. It will be a lot more descriptive than Oblivion Love. Oh, and this has NOTHING to do with How I Met your Mother. OK, maybe it is somewhat similar sort of, but not really. This chapter will simply be introducing our main character, who by the way's name is Musumena (since it is not mentioned in the chapter, oops...).**

The alarm clock. It woke me up. For another day. Of whatever I do every day. I lazily woke up, hardly aware of my situation. All that filled my head was alarm, cereal, and morning. As I ate my breakfast, other subjects began to fill my head. First, came thoughts of my dream. I dreamed it rained Pokeballs, and I caught Arceus. Not important at all. Next, I remembered doing the dishes yesterday. I hated doing the dishes, so they had piled up until I had no choice but to do them. It was very painstaking. Finally, I wondered why I was getting up at five in the morning in the first place. I never got up at five in the morning. I stopped scooping the cereal into my mouth as the question hit me like a badly pitched baseball. Then, I remembered. I wasn't getting up at five for any reason. I could be asleep right now.

Angry, I decided I would end up unable to sleep now that I was fairly awake. It takes my brain about ten minutes after waking up to process the important thoughts of the day. Today I had some plans. A few plans. I was going to begin studying to be a Pokémon trainer. My mom said I could in a year. Until then, I would study all about Pokémon so that I could do my best. Plenty of people had Pokémon journeys, but I wanted mine to count. So I got ready with all my usual morning activity, dressing in light casual clothing and putting my hair up in a ponytail. My brown hair was very messy looking, but it wasn't like I was going anywhere today.

My mom got up three hours later. She yawned lazily as she walked into the kitchen, her hair similar to mine, but longer. As she walked into the kitchen, she noticed me and peered over my shoulder to check what I was looking at. I was currently studying a book called _Pokémon Battles for Dummies_. I was reading the section about Pokémon from Unova, I thought I should start somewhere familiar.

"Mmm. Axew, huh? Dragon type, it's a basic Pokémon, it evolves twice into a huuge Pokémon, doesn't it? It is two feet tall and weighs, what, fifty pounds or so?" she commented.

"You seem really good with Pokemon, especially height and weight," I said, surprised by her amount of knowledge.

"Ah, I don't know that much about Axew," she said, stretching her arms.

I continued my studies. I quickly got into type advantages. _Water to fire to grass to water. Physic beats fighting. Dark beats physic. Normal and fighting ineffective on ghost. _I wrote in my notebook. I continued writing and writing until I had filled two pages. Now, I could study these things. I asked my mom if she would make me a test based on my notes.

"Honey, I can't believe you are this dedicated to being a Pokémon trainer! I'm really proud of you!" she said with a very cheerful tone.

She left to go make me a test. As the day wore on, I eventually decided to take a walk. I walked out onto the pavement, autumn leaves decorating the surface, creating crunchy footsteps. I saw evergreen trees in front of me. I turned and walked into the main street. Across this street from ours, the Pokémon Center, and beyond that I could see the familiar hills of Route 19. I walked up the main street, crossing a partially built building that I think was going to be a church. On the other side of the street, I saw the beautiful, tall, old clock tower that marked our town as THE Floccesy Town. I continued up a small set of stairs to the turn that led to Route 20. I looked to the left and saw Alder's House. The mysterious dude I knew was a very good Pokémon trainer. In front of his house, a small dirt area with a Pokémon battle field drawn into it, seemingly with a stick or shoe. It was somewhat worn, the entire battlefield covered with Pokémon tracks. On either side, a wood bench for a trainer or possibly an audience to sit. I could see it now, a young trainer battling Alder.

I gulped and decided I should finally go into the building. I always pushed it off, but he is a teacher. I walked across the tinted battlefield toward his house. I saw the light were on. I hesitated, and then knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a man's voice call.

I walked in nervously, closing the door behind me. In front of me lay what looked like a class room. Tables with pillows, Japanese seats I believe, lined up, two on each side of the room. In front of them, a stage -like area with a huge rug covering the surface. Assorted things lay around the stage, but on the back wall I spotted something appealing: a shelf hanging on the wall, holding three shiny Pokeballs. Beside it, a somewhat old man with hair like blazing fire leaned against the wall, arms crossed. He wore a festive jacket over his casual shirt and pants. I recognized him as Alder.

"Hello. What might you seek?" he asked.

"Oh, well I am studying to be a Pokémon trainer. I have a year to study before I get a starter Pokémon. I was wondering if you could maybe tea-"

"Class?" he interrupted.

"Class? What, are you gonna give me les-"

"If you want to learn about Pokémon, I'll be seeing you at eight here tommorow. Goodbye," he interrupted again.

"OK…" I said.

I walked out of the building. He sure got the conversation over with quickly. I supposed I would come. He was a great teacher, I heard. As I walked back home, I spotted something peculiar in the sky. A white bird chasing a black bird? It was hard to make out. They flew quickly overhead until they left my view.

"Well, back to studying!" I said to myself before opening the door to my house.


	2. Pokemon Battles

"You got a ninety-five! Good job! Both of them are on Pokédex entry questions, but everyone struggles on that one," my mom explained.

I nodded and headed straight out of the door. I was going to Alder's house. I walked quickly down the street, curious to see what Alder had planned. I arrived at the small house and knocked. While I waited for an answer, I noted the red and white flags, three going down each side of the door. A rectangular wooden sign with a Pokéball carved into it was on top of his house.

"No need to knock, just come in," I heard Alder's voice inside.

I walked in, the three Pokéballs on the back wall catching my attention again. Alder stared at me for a few seconds, then nodded to himself. He walked over to the back wall and took the first Pokéball from the shelf. I watched him toss the Pokéball in the air a few times, then walk to the door. He stuck his hand out and signaled me to come. I followed him outside onto the dirt battlefield. I noted that the lines had been redone, now clearer. He threw the Pokéball onto the center of the field, and out came a small bird. It was light blue, dark blue fluff covering the bottom of it, somewhat like pants. It's a Ducklett. It spread out its wings, jumped in the air, and flapped once, gaining about four feet in the air, then landed on the ground again.

"You recognize this Pokémon?" said Alder.

"Yes, sir. It's a Ducklett," I said, but his eyes pleaded for more, "It's a water and flying type, and it is a basic Pokémon."

"OK, good."

He pulled another Pokéball out from his pocket. In a swift motion, he threw it onto the center of the battlefield as well. Another came out, this time very different. It was in the shape of a cacoon, with a white muzzle and four small black arms. Its wings spread out like a flower, three on each side of its body, red and orange with black speckles. A faint orange glow emitted from its wings.

"How about this one?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I don't recognize it," I replied.

"This is Volcarona," he said.

Volcarona's eyes were blue with light blue spots. It was staring at Alder, as though awaiting a command.

"This is my Pokémon," he pointed to Volcarona, "And Ducklett is yours. Ducklett, take orders from this girl, ok?"

The Ducklett nodded and walked over to me. He stuck his wing out, and I shook it. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now, you fight me. Oh, right, you should know your Pokémon's moveset. Aerial Ace, BubbleBeam, Feather Dance, and Aqua Ring. Now take the first turn," he explained.

My first real Pokémon battle! I was so excited, but I remembered that I needed to concentrate. I thought about it. I wasn't sure what Feather Dance did, but I knew Aqua Ring was a healing move. I decided to attack first.

"Um… Ducklett! BubbleBeam!" It felt funny to yell commands at a Pokémon for the first time.

He attacked by spraying an array of bubbles at Volcarona. They moved quickly and popped loudly, each seeming to make Volcarona flinch.

"Cinnabar! Silver Wind!" he yelled.

Cinnabar must be Volcarona's nickname. A sudden gust blew through, and I saw a silver powder envelop Ducklett before I could recognize where it came from. When it cleared, I saw scratches on Ducklett.

"OK, Ducklett. Use Aqua Ring!" I commanded.

Ducklett then enveloped itself suddenly in a veil of clear water. It appeared to be restored somewhat, and the veil did not disappear as I expected.

"Cinnabar, finish it with Bug Buzz!" Alder called.

Cinnabar shook his wings together quickly, creating a loud noise. I covered my ears and shut my eyes. When the sound was gone, I opened my eyes to see Ducklett lying on the ground. I ran over and shook him lightly, but he didn't get up.

"Are you seeking more?" Alder asked.

"More… knowledge?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I said, "Yeah."

"OK. See you in three days, same place, same time." That meant I had the weekend off.

I left, a bit discouraged by my quick defeat. Once I got home, I told Mom about what happened.

"Oh, I remember my first Pokémon battle," she said.

"You were a trainer?!" I yelled.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Of my perilous journey as a trainer?" she said.

"No," I said.

"I'm kidding. I decided not to tell you because its soooo long."

"Can you tell me now? Especially since I'll be a trainer soon."

"Are you busy tomorrow?" she asked.

"No."

"I'll start tomorrow," she said with a smile.


End file.
